


Sex pollen adventures

by Bellarke_madi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_madi/pseuds/Bellarke_madi
Summary: Basically just smut..Bellamy and Clarke are in polis to sign an agreement between the thirteen clans however when Clarke and Lexa toast, they are told sex pollen was in the drink.This particularly sex Pollon makes the need to get off so strong its painful to resist, Bellamy is always one to help.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Sex pollen adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is basically just smut but enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Unbeted sorry for any mistakes.  
> Anyone alse still in shock after 7x13

"Clarke we will leave you behind" Raven shouted through the open tent.  
"I'm coming" she shouted back gathering the supplies they would need for there trip to Polis. Octavia had already pulled up the horses, so she joined Bellamy in the inside of the ark receiving the final orders from Kane and of course her mum or as she's more importantly known the chancellor.  
Clarke hugged her mother grabbing the rations that Kane passed her.  
"I could send someone else to Polis. Anyone can sign the treaties" she said softly glancing over at Bellamy.  
"Mum, they need leaders to sign the treaties that's me and Bellamy. You and Kane are needed here I'll be back within the week." she said leaning up to kiss her cheek. Her and Bellamy walked out to the horses in silence, however he grabbed her rucksack slinging it onto his back. She smiled at the gesture, instantly scolding herself for thinking anything of it. 

Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Miller, Monty, Jasper and Murphy were already mounted and Clarke and Bellamy joined them. The journey for the most part was easy and they stopped to make camp in the early evening. Pitching the tents took a while as well as gathering wood for the fire. The rest of the journey was made in the early hours of the next morning.

As always they were greeted by the Lexas army, before Bellamy and Clarke were escorted up to her while the rest of the group were being housed in Polis itself, Clarke and Bellamy, as well as the other selective members of the thirteen clans who would sign the treaty ensuring peace, were being housed in the tower itself. Bellamy and Clarke were shown to there room told to clean themselves up before dinner tonight. Tommorow they would be gathered for the ceremony.

Clarke plaited her hair, changing into the dress Lexa had commanded to be layed out for her.  
"Will you lace me up" she asked as Bellamy exited the adjoining room. He ran his fingers sofly up her back, sketching her moles. After a couple of minutes Clarke couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped her mouth. She told herself that it was just because she had been starved of anytype of contact for so long, it doesn't have anything to do with Bellamy himself or her slighly large crush she harbours for him. Bellamy finishes lacing her up swiping her hair back so it layed square down her back.

The dinner was tense to say the least having 26 people each fight for there clan would do that, Bellamy sat closely next to Clarke, it was reassuring, safe.  
"As the newest clan, we shall share a drink" Lexa said looking over at Clarke. Gustus brought in a bottle pouring it into Clarke and Lexas glass. They clinked the gasses together Clarke taking a large sip just as Lexas second rushed in taking the glass before it could reach how mouth. Dread filled Bellamy as he instantly pushed Clarkes glass out her hand smashing as it clattered to the floor. But they both knew she taken a bigger enough sip that if it was poison it would kill her. Lexas second whispered something into her ear, as Lexa rose immediately, "Clarke follow me" she said, Bellamy and Clarke stood following Lexa out into the hallway

"You'll be fine. It's not fatal, someone played a practical joke they slipped a drug into it." Lexa explained in very technical turns but Bellamy gathered it was a sex drug, found in some berries it makes someone extremely aroused so much so it can become painful.  
They had experienced it when they first got to the ground, women were hit worse, those that chose not to get themselves off or hadn't got someone to do it for them had screamed out in pain however the drug wore off in 6 or 7 hours. Lexa had them escorted immediately back to there room with promises they would punish whoever was responsible.

Clarke clenched her legs togther as soon as they got back she could feel instantly the urge to get herself off.  
"You alright?" he asked as they had entered there room, the large double bed messed up with there luggage. Bellamy helped her un lace her corset, not trusting her voice she gave him a quick nod stripping down to her vest and underwear. It was like an unwritten law they weren't going to talk about it. Clarke stumbled into bed clutching her lower stomach, trying not to let out a moan of pain. Bellamy took a whole longer sorting out his things before sliding into bed besides her there was a reasonable gap but he could feel the bed moved as she wriggled in pain.

"Clarke this is ridiculous. You know what it was like when we first landed, just get yourself off. I'll go if you want" he said softly, sitting up ready to leave the bed but her hand grabbed his wrist urging him back into bed and so he layed back down. He could feel her shift her weight as she drew her hand downwards rubbing her Clit. The urge to only increased as she arched her back the pressure overwhelming. She didn't want to moan or make it anymore awkard than it already was but she couldn't help it, she was so close but she couldn't get there. She couldn't get off. She sighed out in frustration.  
She was so desperate,  
"Bellamy" she sighed, "I can't get there" she moaned. He let out a mix between as sigh and moan.  
"Okay" he replied turning over to look at her, and instantly regretted it, her face was flsuhed, hair stuck to the side of her face as she arched into her own hand. Something twisted inside him and his cock hardened instantly almost painfully.  
"Help me. It hurts so bad. The pressure" she panted.

He couldnt just watch her in pain. He pulled off the covers as well as ripping of her underwear.  
"Oh God" she moaned the pressure overwhelming.  
"It's okay I'm gonna help you princess" he said batting her hand away as he circles her clit rubbing it gently before alternating to a quick punishing pace. She moans out, grabbing onto the furs of the bed pushing her hips further into Bellamys hand chasing the pleasure.  
"Bellamy. Bellamy" she chanted her breathing strained.  
"I've got you" he said kissing up her legs sucking brusies into her delicate white thighs as she panted below him. She could feel herself been drawn closer to the edge and he started sucking on her roughly, her hips bucking as she pulled his hair. His nose bumping into her clit making her seep wetness onto him.  
"Taste so good" he mumbled and she could feel the vibrations of his voice travel through every vain in her body.  
"Feels so good. Shit Bell" she moaned her back arching as she came undone screaming loudly as she panted. Bellamy placed two fingers inside her easily as he felt the powerful clenchs of her orgasm. Her eyes opened locking on to Bellmays.

He pulled away his hand. "Better princess?" he choked out. Clarkes eyes normally blue as the sky were dark and glassy. She struggled to catch her breath but almost instantly she felt the need to get off again a painful coil turning deep inside of her. She laid there for a while trying to ignore it but she couldn't it was starting to get painful. Bellamy could feel her wriggle around moaning softly beside him.  
"Already" he asked soothing her hair out of her eyes and Clarke nodded.  
"What do you need?" he asked, a hand on her hip rubbing soothing circles.  
"Kiss me" she whispered. It felt like some boundary he shouldn't cross. Up untill know was just helping a friend out but to kiss her as much as he wanted to, he felt like he shouldn't that he would be taking advantage.

Clarke in the end made the decision for him leaning forward and kissing him softly before pulling back probably thinking Bellamy didn't feel the same way. He chased her lips pulling than back to her nipping at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. The kiss that stated delicate turned passionate, as Clarke granted his entrance. One hand tracing up and down her hip bond the other tangled in her hair. She pulled away panting, "I need you Bellamy please" she said pawing at his chest

"Let me take care of you" he whispered and when she nodded she pushed her to lie back down on the bed as he settled between her.  
"Give me your hands" he said gently and grabbing them and pulling of his t shirt he tied them together placing them above her head. "This okay?" he asked as her eyes darkened, she nodded her head and Bellamy produced a noise resembling a growl.  
"Your being such a good girl princess" she let out a little moan not knowing words could do that to someone, Bellmays watched as her wetness seeped onto the bed. He laughed smiling at her, "Praise kink?" he asked smirking up at her.  
"Shut up" Clarke said grinning back.

Bellamys hand ghosted back and fourth over her clit as she chased his hands with her hips.  
"easy easy" he whispered pushing her hips back down to the bed.  
"Those that wait get good things" he laughed.  
"Bellamy I need you," she moaned, exasperated as he slowed his pace on her clit. Within minutes she was panting hard, trying to keep in the moans.  
"Bellamy please give me something" she moaned out between pants. "Fingers, ahh, tongue.. Anything please" she ended on a mix between a sigh and a scream.

Bellamy pulled away his hands fumbling with his pants as Clarke layed writhing on the bed hands still secured above her.  
Bellamy stood between her legs lining himself.  
"Tell me how much you want me" he said smirking grabbing her hands and untying them and squeezing one of them reassuringly.  
"Bellamy I want you so bad, I'm so close. I need you inside me, to feel me come apart, know your big dick did that to me" she panted as Bellamy let out a little sigh.  
"Don't cum untill I say okay, I'll make it good for you princess" he moaned out pushing untill her warm, very wet center. He filled her up bit by bit as Clarke screamed out.  
"You okay" he asked, hands on her hips letting her get used to his side.

After a minute or so Clarke experimentally rolled her hips cause Bellamy to let out a loud groan.  
"Good. Feels good" she moaned as he started to pull out slowly before pushing back into her. She felt so full, Finn wasn't nearly this good or big.  
"Faster" she sighed and he sped up his thrusting pulling her legs up onto his shoulders to push himself deep.  
"Ahh Bellamy." he loved the way his name rolled of her tongue. "Please I need to cum" she moaned.

"Hold on baby, you know it will fell better if you can wait a bit" he said pounding into her faster she braced her legs trying to stop the pressure overwhelm her. He could see the effort she was going through trying to hold of her orgasm and that nearly made him cum.  
"Good girl. Your doing so good baby." he moaned, as she clenched out the praise.  
"let me hear you baby you don't need to hold in your moans." With that she threw her whole head back moaning loudly.  
"Bellamy ahhhh. I need, it's pressure. Fuck oh fuck. Ahhh Bellamy" she shouted as he reached down to stroke her clit pounding into her faster than he thought possible.

"Tell me how much you want to cum baby" he said letting out a moan not knowing how much longer he could hold off.  
"so bad. Bellamy I can't hold off much longer it's overwhelming, I know if I clench down on you one more time that would be it." She moaned. He rubbed his fingers faster round her clit and her hips arched she screamed out trying to stop her oragams.  
"Do it baby clench" he said urging her. With that he felt her clench hard as she let out an ear piercing scream her head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt the power of her aftershocks of her orgasm pulling him into his own.  
They layed there for a couple of minutes untill Clarke stumble out of bed to pee and back into his arms within seconds.  
"Thankyou Bellamy" she whispered already half asleep. He missed her softly on the head, "anytime princess anytime"

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like me to write more let me know, and also if anyone has any ideas of bellarke one shots I'm all ears


End file.
